The Apocalypse
by Ruby-Weapon
Summary: Humor only because of AN. Well pretty much Necrid loses Soul Edge (which he brought into the void with him) and then, with help from other soul warriors, searches for it to destroy it.
1. Soul Edge's New Owner

Me: Hi this is my first SCII fic and it is going to have Necrid in it as a good guy.  
  
Necrid: (smiles)  
  
Me: He's the coolest and I'm a guy no insults it's just his weapons kick ass!  
  
Necrid: (Smile widens)  
  
Me: And in this fic he can talk.  
  
Necrid: Yup.  
  
Me: See well I don't own him or any of the characters from SCII damn I want to though.  
  
Nightmare: Why am I here?  
  
Me: You're another one of my favs so is Raphael only because their weapons rule! ^_^ Well here's the fic almost all the characters are in this fic.  
  
Soul Edges New Owner  
  
Necrid was sitting in the void soon after defeating Inferno and sealing Soul Edge away in the void with him glad that no other human could be corrupted by. It he then sighed and stood up and went to one certain spot and opened a chunk of the void to watch people out in the world. Just when he did he was thrown back by someone entering the void forcefully. He looked at the person and he was grinning evilly with his arms crossed then Necrid stood up.  
  
"Give me the Soul Edge now you beast!" The man yelled at Necrid.  
  
"No." Necrid said forcefully getting ready to fight the man to keep him away from it and the man took a step back.  
  
"You can speak?" The man asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I can I re-learned to thanks to spying on others." Necrid told him smirking swinging his Chaos around getting limbered up a little.  
  
"Well it won't help you." The man said pulling out two short swords and swinging them around he then charged at Necrid who tried to hit him with and overhead slash but missed then the man slashed him across the chest sending him into an invisible wall.  
  
"Why do you want it?" Necrid asked getting up from the floor.  
  
"I was the original owner of Soul Edge and it has been calling for me ever since I lost it." He told Necrid as he jumped up he then came down hitting Necrid with both swords. Then Necrid opened a hole in the void hoping he would be near someone who is sane that has seen him before and the last thing he heard before the hole closed up was 'There will an APOCALYPSE!!' and then he lost consciousness.  
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
Talim was walking back home she just exited a village that she stayed the night in and then she was walking pat a small green mound and then the mound rose up and then went down again and she jumped back and got her weapons ready and then the entire mound got up and it stood a good foot taller than her and on the things chest was glowing an eerie orange that she recognized, "What are you?" She asked getting a little worried it then looked her in the eyes with it's cold white eyes.  
  
"I am Necrid...Talim Soul Edge has been stolen uh." He said he then collapsed unconscious he hit the ground hard and Talim walked over to him and found out he was still alive she then covered him with a cloak and carried him back to the village and she was glad it wasn't to far and got to the inn, "I need you to help me this man collapsed just outside the village." She said to the innkeeper who immediately came and helped her get Necrid to a room not able to see him because of the cloak then they got to a room.  
  
"You can stay for free until he gets better." The innkeeper told her as he was walking out of the room.  
  
"Thank you and oh yeah can you make sure no one comes into this room and don't ask why and it's nothing sick." She told him as he left and he just nodded and she closed and locked the door and took the cloak off of Necrid and sighed, "What did he mean and how did he learn to talk?" She thought.  
  
End Chapter  
  
Me: Well you like?  
  
Necrid: I hardly had any lines.  
  
Me: Sorry but that's the best I could do.  
  
Nightmare: And I wasn't even in this chapter.  
  
Me: You'll get the next chapter with Cassandra.  
  
Raphael: What about me?  
  
Me: The chapter after that you three will be alternating until you all join together and oh yeah Nightmare you are Siegfried not Nightmare anymore.  
  
Siegfried: Good never liked having him in me.  
  
Me: O.k. well that's it everyone and R&R. 


	2. The First Apocalypse

Me: I'm back and this one is centralized around Siegfried and his soon to be partner Cassandra.  
  
Siegfried: Why am I with her? *Points at Cassandra who's smiling*  
  
Me: I feel like putting you with her.  
  
Raphael: Ha ha. *smiles*  
  
Me: And for your chapter you're with Ivy.  
  
Raphael: WHAT!?  
  
Siegfried: Ha ha. *smiles evilly*  
  
Me: Well I don't own SCII I just own Apocalypse.  
  
The First Apocalypse  
  
Siegfried was walking along outside in his hometown and when he got to his house he saw someone he recognized as the only person who was nice to him after Soul Edge lost it's hold on him he walked up to her and she was facing the other way, "Hello Cassandra." He said walking up to her and she spun around startled by him sneaking up on her and then she smirked.  
  
"Don't sneak up on me like that." She said jokingly and he smiled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh well I heard that someone with Soul Edge was coming here." She said a little nervously.  
  
"Oh and you thought it might be me?" Siegfried asked a little angry and she looked at him surprised.  
  
"No, it's just that I figured you could help me when I found them." She said looking down he then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"O.k. you probably would need it anyway." He said smirking.  
  
"Hey." She said hitting him lightly on the arm and then screams could be heard in the direction from where Siegfried had come from, "And that would be the new owner of Soul Edge." She said getting her Valkyrie ready for battle and Siegfried ran into his house and got the Soul Calibur he got on his journey and came out ready to go. They ran down the road to where the screams were coming from and saw a man with two mutated claws holding two short swords in each hand and one of the swords had an eye that looked at them and the man looked at them and smiled.  
  
"Hello Nightmare former owner of Soul Edge." He said smiling sheathing both swords.  
  
"Don't call me that now I'll destroy the Soul Edge what that beast couldn't do I will!" Siegfried yelled at him and Apocalypse laughed.  
  
"You fool do you actually believe that because YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE APOCALYPSE!!!" He yelled un-sheathing both of his swords laughing like a maniac and then Cassandra charged at him and jumped over him slashing him on the way over making him grab his face, "RRAAHH!!! You foolish girl I will kill you for that!" He yelled.  
  
"Weren't you planning on that in the first place?" She asked getting ready to attack he then looks at her angrily.  
  
"I was going to spare you but now there will be no mercy!" He yelled raising his swords above his head then slamming them down into the ground sending a shockwave out knocking them both and some buildings down he then sent a beam into the sky and Charade appeared in front of Siegfried with Raphael's Queen's Guard Charade then charged at him. Siegfried jumped out of Charades path slashing it as it went by.  
  
"Nice try Charade." He taunted as Charade held the side of its eye where Siegfried slashed him Charade then charged again and Siegfried blocked the attack then punched Charade where the cut was knocking it out Siegfried was breathing heavily because holding Charade back was not easy. He then turned to help Cassandra but then Charade attacked him from behind  
  
*********************** *Cassandra and Apocalypse* ***********************  
  
Apocalypse was just standing there smirking and Cassandra was waiting for an opening then he glanced behind him sensing Charades pain because they are linked together mentally and Cassandra charged he then turned and slashed her knocking her to the ground unconscious. He then smirked and walked toward her getting his sword ready to impale her he then grabbed his side feeling Charades pain he then lay unconscious. Then after a few seconds he stands up and then Siegfried ran up to Cassandra to check her pulse he then picked her up alone with her weapons. He then ran from the town still carrying her knowing that he would need help to defeat Apocalypse.  
  
Me: Well that's Siegfried and Cassandra's first chapter. ^_^  
  
Siegfried: Cool I knocked to of them down by attacking one. ^_^  
  
Cassandra: Why did I get knocked out?  
  
Me: Well I needed a way to have Sieg here look heroic and to piss Apocalypse off.  
  
Cassandra: Oh o.k.  
  
Me: Well that's the end of this chapter so review please. ^_^ 


	3. The Second Apocalypse

Me: This is Raphael's chapter. ^_^  
  
Raphael: (Wide eyed looking at Ivy as he moves away from her)  
  
Me: But.(everyone looks at me) Ivy leave now you are no longer Raphael's partner (Raphael does a little dance and Ivy leaves grumbling curses under her breath) and his new partner is.(everyone looks at me expectantly) Xianghua.  
  
Raphael: (Shrugs) Better than Ivy. Actually let me correct myself MUCH better than Ivy.  
  
Xianghua: Well to someone I'm better than someone else.  
  
Necrid: Who here thinks Ivy is better than Xianghua? (No one raises their hands then one hand goes up and he goes over to the person to find.Ivy) You aren't even supposed to be here.  
  
Me: Out now. (Ivy leaves again grumbling curses under her breath) I don't own anyone in this story besides Apocalypse o.k.  
  
The Second Apocalypse  
  
The former French nobleman Raphael Sorel was walking through his home and he then passed a window and saw a beautiful woman he saw during his travels on the search for Soul Edge. He then ran over to a door hoping she didn't go too far because he had a strange feeling that the reason she was here wasn't good he then saw her walking away he walked up behind her silently and tapped her on the shoulder, "Ah!" She cried out jumping then turning around and putting the tip of her Soul Calibur on Raphael's throat.  
  
"Woah it's o.k. I don't mean any harm Xianghua." Raphael said nervously not wanting to move worried that it might aggravate her and her eyes widened and she backed off he then sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry about that but I need to be cautious and I was looking for you Raphael." She told him with a small smirk.  
  
"Oh why would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow smirking.  
  
"I'm not talking about it here and it's nothing perverted so do you live near here?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and Raphael looks disappointed.  
  
"Oh well right there." He said pointing to his house and Xianghua glares at him for his reaction to her comment, "I'm kidding I knew it wasn't that way." He said chuckling.  
  
"O.k. let's go then." She said still glaring at him they went inside and to the lounge area to talk.  
  
"So what's the problem?" He asked as they sat in the chairs in the room and she looked at him.  
  
"Well Soul Edge is back and it is coming here." She stated looking serious and Raphael stared at her horrified.  
  
"What didn't that beast, Necrid I believe, seal it away with it in that evil void?" He asked looking worried.  
  
"HE did but then someone somehow got into the void and took it." She told him closing her eyes hoping that he wouldn't do anything irrational.  
  
"God no." He mumbled he then looked at the door and went over to it, "Amy come here!" He cried out for her and she walked in.  
  
"Yes?" She asked as she stood there a little confused at how worried he looked.  
  
"Amy I need you to go to our shelter we made if a war started." He told her not wanting her to be in danger.  
  
"What! A war who's attacking?" She asked getting really worried.  
  
"No, there is no war but it's something worse." He told her wanting her to leave immediately and she looks at him confused.  
  
"What could be worse than a war?" She asked and then Xianghua walked up behind Raphael looking at Amy.  
  
"It's Soul Edge." Xianghua told her simply.  
  
"What then I'm going to stay and fight." Amy said determined to help them then Raphael grabbed her shoulders looking her in the eyes.  
  
"No, I want you to go to the shelter immediately." He said not wanting her to get injured and she nodded he let her go then she ran out of the house and headed to the shelter and he sighed in relief and Xianghua looked at him grinning.  
  
"You're really worried about her huh?" She asked grinning sympathetically and he looked at her with a grin.  
  
"Yes, she helped me with things before so I want to keep her safe." He told her, "Well shouldn't we go warn everyone about what's coming?" He asked walking over to and end table and taking his Queen's Guard out from under it and swung it around in front of him a couple times.  
  
"Of course we don't want the sword to be able to feed." She said simply and then screams of horror and pain could be heard outside, "I guess we're a little late for that huh?" She added on getting her Soul Calibur ready and they both ran outside to see the same spectacle that Siegfried and Cassandra saw but this time both swords had eyes and they both looked at the companions that dare to face them. Apocalypse turned his head to look at them and they could hear a laugh come from underneath the helmet as his entire body turned to face them.  
  
"Ah two powerful warriors perfect souls for my swords." He said getting into his battle position he then looks directly at Xianghua getting ready to fight and notices Soul Calibur and he falters and he glares at her, "Well I see one of you has the legendary Soul Calibur so I will need one of my minions to take care of you." He said as it was obvious that he was smirking then he raised his swords into the air and then Cervantes appears in front of them and draws his Lethe swords ready to attack her knowing what to do because of a link between him and Apocalypse.  
  
"Offer your soul!" Cervantes cried out getting into his battle position.  
  
"You're going to regret this!" She said getting ready to attack him to get to Apocalypse then Raphael went to attack Apocalypse and Cervantes charged at her and came in with an overhead slash and she blocked it, "Nice try old man." She said throwing him back and slashing him across the chest and he recovered and the wound vanished and he laughed.  
  
"Foolish girl as long as the two Soul Edges are together and being wielded by one of the creators of it the ones with Soul Edge pieces in them are immune to pain." He said grinning getting back into his battle position.  
  
******************** *Raphael & Apocalypse* ********************  
  
"Well then let us dance." Raphael said getting the Queen's Guard out and into his battle position and Apocalypse laughed.  
  
"Swords empower me!" Apocalypse yelled crossing both of his arms across his chest then Raphael charged forward and Apocalypse brought both swords down toward Raphael who simply dodged it and slashed Apocalypse on the face causing him to fall to the ground from the force of the slash and Raphael backed away and then he heard Xianghua cry out in pain he looked behind him to see Cervantes walking toward her as she was lying motionless Raphael then ran toward them and stabbed his sword through his neck knocking him out since he can't be killed Raphael picked her up and put her on his back and ran from the town.  
  
Me: You like?  
  
Raphael: First time someone got knocked unconscious from one blow...I really like it.  
  
Xianghua: Why did I have to be the one that got knocked out?  
  
Me: Well I want Raphael to sound like a better guy because he's always made out to be a bad guy.  
  
Xianghua: Oh that makes sense.  
  
Me: Good, now please review. 


	4. The Third Apocalypse

Me: Hi I'm back and now it's Necrid with Talim again. ^_^ *Cheers in background*  
  
Siegfried: *Walks into background and finds a stereo playing cheering sounds and looks at me* you are pathetic.  
  
Me: Shut up o.k. yeesh now who here is unhappy with their partner because I might get rid of them somehow and first ladies leave the guys might not want to tell because of you being here. *Ladies leave and Raphael puts his hand up immediately* that was quick.  
  
Raphael: Well she did threaten my life and *looks down sad* she doesn't laugh at my jokes.  
  
Me: O.k. I'll think about it and I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah besides Apocalypse and if I do decide to get rid of Xianghua don't flame me for it pleeeeeeeeeeaaase.  
  
******************** * The Third Apocalypse* ********************  
  
Necrid was still unconscious lying in the bed and Talim walked in with and sighed getting worried about how he could talk, what he meant when he talked to her and about his condition. She sat down and then Necrid started to stir, she stood up and went over to him and he woke up and he groaned and looked at her, "You o.k.?" She asked because his wounds were bad and will take a while to heal.  
  
"I'll manage." He said sitting up groaning and Talim made him lie down again.  
  
"Oh no you don't, not yet you're still in bad condition." She said forcefully, "Now how are you able to talk?" She asked finally able to ask him and he sat up keeping her back by holding a hand out.  
  
"I can take it, but I re-learned how to talk by spying on people through holes in the void that I would open to keep myself from going insane." He told her rolling his shoulders grunting when he did Talim nodded.  
  
"O.k. then what did you mean when I found you then?" She asked raising an eyebrow and he looked at her.  
  
"Well as you know I defeated Inferno and took the Soul Edge into the void with me but then someone came in just as I was going to spy on some people and defeated me in battle I escaped so I could warn others about it." He told her moving to the side of the bed and hanging his legs over the side and she grabbed his arm pulling him back somewhat.  
  
"O.k. but you are not getting up yet you're still in bad condition." She said still holding his arm trying to keep him from continuing off the bed and he looked at her with a small grin, then they heard screams outside and then they ran out not bothering to grab the cloak Talim used to keep Necrid hidden from view when she brought him into the town because they were going to go out and fight The Apocalypse. Talim got her Soul Calibur ready as Necrid got his Chaos ready and when they got out there they saw Apocalypse with both of his minions Cervantes, and Charade with him and the two minions were killing everyone. Necrid stepped forward.  
  
"Stop this now or I will be forced to kill you!" Necrid yelled at them and Cervantes laughed as well as Apocalypse while Charade made the action to make it look like he was laughing.  
  
"You fool I am already dead and my master is to powerful for you without Soul Edge but now he has two of them!" Cervantes yelled back drawing his Lethe and Charade got out the Thanatos Astaroth's ultimate weapon and Necrid got ready to fight Charade and Talim got ready to attack Cervantes Necrid charged into battle with Charade and Talim charged into battle with Cervantes. Talim came in hitting Cervantes in the chest sending him flying back and she grinned but then her grin quickly vanished as Cervantes stood up dusting himself off not even fazed by the blow and he smiled.  
  
******************* * Necrid and Charade * *******************  
  
Necrid swung at Charade with a horizontal slash which Charade dodged by stepping back and then Necrid swung again and it was the whip form hitting Charade directly he then took the chance and charged forward and grabbed Charade and spun it around on one of the blades that his chaos became and then jumped up stabbing it sending it flying into the air and a little forward then it got back up and he punched it knocking it out he then turned to help Talim and saw that she was on the ground unconscious from a blow that Cervantes dealt He charged forward tackling Cervantes to the ground just before he impaled Talim on his swords. Necrid then walked over to Talim and picked up her elbow blades, which then changed shape to, and his Chaos disappeared and was replaced by a glowing blue weapon, "It changed shape to match my what I use as a weapon." He said mostly to himself but Cervantes heard and stood up looking at him.  
  
"Well it won't help you I'm immortal you fool not even Soul Calibur can defeat me." The undead pirate said before laughing maniacally and Necrid just grinned and Cervantes stopped laughing and looked at him confused.  
  
"Well I know I can't kill you but I can still defeat you." Necrid said as all of his other weapons, besides Soul Edge (Complete), appeared circling him, "These are all spirit weapons like Soul Edge, and Soul Calibur and when they are absorbed into the Soul Calibur I wield at the moment they will give it more power." He said before raising his arms into the air and all his other weapons flew into the Soul Calibur in his hands he looked at Cervantes who raised an eyebrow grinning.  
  
"Ha you fool that won't help you!" He yelled getting ready to attack Necrid did likewise and Cervantes charged forward but Necrid hit him into the air and as Cervantes came down Necrid shot flames out of him into Cervantes injuring him more and knocking him down onto the ground then he changed his weapon to be an axe and smashed the blade side into Cervantes' back. Cervantes stood up breathing heavily glaring at Necrid, "How are you able to defeat me like this?" He asked astonished and Necrid looked at him grinning.  
  
"Easy with so many spirit weapons working together they can defeat anything evil." Necrid told him Cervantes glared at him then charged forward, Necrid punched him in the face sending him flying into an already destroyed building finishing it and Cervantes off. Necrid turned to Apocalypse walking around the unconscious Talim and Apocalypse started to laugh, "With what I'm about to do to you, you won't be laughing for much longer!" Necrid yelled at Apocalypse and he looked at him still chuckling.  
  
"Oh how foolish you are you may have spirit weapons but it only makes your weapons barely stronger than one of my swords let alone both of them." He said before laughing like a maniac again Necrid glared at him as he snarled.  
  
"Well then why don't we fight!?" Necrid yelled getting a little frustrated then Apocalypse looked at him.  
  
"Very well if you want to lose your soul that badly." He said with a smirk then got into a battle position as Necrid did the same Necrid charged forward throwing a punch that was easily blocked by Apocalypse, "Ha is that it?" Apocalypse asked laughing then Necrid threw another punch which was also block then another also blocked but he shattered the Soul Edge he hit all three times and Apocalypse stepped back stunned at what happened he then glared at Necrid, "You fool I'll be back and next time I'll kill you!" He yelled then Cervantes, Charade, and him vanished. Necrid fell to the ground as all of his weapons left the Soul Calibur and it went back to the elbow blade form. Then all his weapons turned into long swords, which are a little like rapiers but longer, and he looked at them amazed because that is the type of weapon he used before his body was corrupted by Soul Edge. Then he looked at his hands and they started to change shape and color then there was a bright flash and he was human again, he was about the same height still well built with short blond hair, with his pants still ruined and no shirt and he's fairly muscular. He looked at himself amazed then he smiled lightly and sheathed the Chaos in two sheathes on his hips and went over to Talim with her elbow blades he picked her up setting the blades on top of her then he left the town knowing that it's to dangerous to stay there.  
  
When he was out of the town he stopped beside a tree resting Talim on it then he saw someone coming in the distance so he got his weapons ready.  
  
Me: So how did you like?  
  
Talim: Again the female gets saved by the guy why do you insist on having us saved by the guys? (Other females glare at me and a sweat drop appears on my forehead and I chuckle nervously)  
  
Me: Well just to make them look better and this is the last time that's going to happen anyway o.k.  
  
Girls: O.k.  
  
Me: (Sigh) Thanks now reader's review please. 


End file.
